Problem's, one after another
by Dais.Mae
Summary: A lot of things happen, some good, some bad, Dais, Katie, Liam and Zayn are about to find out that good things can come from those which at first appear bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-Daisy's POV:**

"Come on guys!" I yelled, running towards the train track.

"I will never understand why we go here" Zayn laughed, running after me and jumping onto the wall.

"Because its fun!" I laughed.

"But you could get hurt" He sighed.

"Sorriiee" I smirked.

"It's not fun at all, its rediculous" Katie said, walking down the hill and sitting on the wall by Zayn.

"Yes Mum" I sighed.

I walked over to the train track and started to walk up and down it, ignoring Katie's requests for me to stop.

"Dais! Stop!" Katie shouted at me as I noticed there was a train coming.

"Nooooo!" I shouted back to her but still stepped off.

The train went past and I walked back over the train track, Katie had hold of Zayn's arm, gripping him tightly.

"What?" I asked as she looked at me astonished.

"You could have died!" She said jumping off the wall and walking over to hug me.

"But I didnt, chill out abit Kate" I laughed pulling away from her.

"She's right Dais, you need to be abit more careful" Zayn said, also jumping off the wall.

"Yeah whatever" I said.

"I dont want you to get hurt" He said.

"Did he just say I or we?" I asked confused.

"I said we" He said quickly then looked away.

"You said I" Katie said looking at him confused.

"No I said we" Zayn stuttered.

"Ok then, calm down" I laughed.

I turned to look at Liam.

"You coming on the track Li?" I asked.

"Yeaaah!" He laughed as we walked back over to it and started pacing up and down.

**Katie's POV:**

Dais and Liam started to pace up and down the train track again while me and Zayn sat back on the wall.

"Why'd you say you dont want her to get hurt?" I asked.

"She's our best friend, I dont want to see her hurt" He sighed.

"Ok, fair enough" I said, excepting that as the end of the convosation.

"I love her Katie" He said.

I turned to face him.

"We all love her Zayn" I said back simply.

"No, im in love with her" He sighed.

I looked at him shocked.

"You sure about that? Since when?" I asked.

"Since the first day I met her" He said, looking over my shoulder at where Dais and Liam were still pacing.

"What? Why havent you said?" I asked.

"Because, I dont know if she feels the same way" He said.

"I bet she does" I said, hoping I was right.

"You dont know that though" He said, sounding hurt.

"What's not to love?" I smirked.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what about me?" He asked.

"Your bloody gorgeous, she'd be stupid not to notice" I laughed at him.

"I guess" He said.

"Dont get too big headed" I laughed, nudging him in the ribs jokinly.

"I'll try" He laughed back as Dais and Liam made their way back over to us.

"Wanna go and jump off the bridge?" Dais asked.

**Zayn's POV:**

"Not really, dont like water" Katie said.

"Zayn?" Dais asked.

"No, im good thanks" I laughed.

"Liam?" She asked.

"Why not?" He smirked as we made our way down the road, towards the bridge that lead towards town.

Liam jumped onto the edge of the bridge.

"Ready Dais?" He asked.

"When you are Liam" Dais smirked back.

Liam jumped off the bridge into the river below.

Now this is a normal thing for him to do, dont get me wrong and think he's all suicidal and wants to kill himself.

It's just something him and Dais spend alot of time doing, walking on train tracks, jumping off bridges, generally putting themselves in danger.

I dont know why they do this and to be honest neither does Katie, Liam's girlfriend.

Were all four best friends, Dais lives with Katie and Katie's parents since Dais' parent's died when she was 6.

She's always been like this, reckons she should have died is the car crash that killed her parents.

"Right, im gunna be fancy" Dais said, walking across one of the lanes of traffic.

"Dais, think before you do this" I said quickly.

"It'll be fine Zayn, stop worrying about me" She laughed.

As a car turned round the corner she ran out infront of it, across the road, across the path and jumped over the edge of the bridge and plunged into the river below while shouting "See ya later suckers!"

"Well..." Katie said.

"They're crazy" I stated.

"Yep, got that right" Katie laughed as we bent over the rail to see Liam swimming backwards and Dais messing around in the water.

"Show off!" I shouted.

"Yeah, problem?" Liam smirked back.

"Ahhhh! Help im drowning!" Dais screamed.

I glanced at her for a second before deciding she was joking.

"She's actually drowning Zayn!" Katie yelled.

I looked back just in time to see Dais go under the water.

She never did that, ever, she always stayed above the water.

"Liam! Help her!" I yelled.

"I cant get to her! the current's are going the oppesite way!" He shouted, looking worried.

"Fuck sake!" I said, pulling my baseball jacket and t-shirt off.

I jumped over the edge of the bridge, when I hit the water I swam my way over to Dais.

"Dais!" I yelled.

"Zayn?" She asked, bobbing over to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine" She said but then the water shifted and she got dragged under.

I felt around under the water for her, not wanting to go under myself just incase I couldnt get back up.

I found her waist and wrapped my arm around it, pulling her towards the river bank.

I pulled her up onto the bank and she looked like she was about to pass out.

"Dais, dont pass out, stay with me" I said, Liam pulling himself out of the water and dragging himself over to me and Dais, Katie running down the road and jumped over the fence, joining us again.

"Why'd you do that?" Dais whispered.

"What?" I asked her, wide eyed.

"Why'd you pull me out? I wanted to die" She sighed.

"Well, I wasnt gunna let that happen" I said.

"Fine" She sighed.

I noticed her t-shirt had gone see through because it was white, it was sticking to her and I couldnt help but stare at her.

"Zayn, she's gunna freeze, she needs to get warm" Katie said, kneeling down next to me.

"Yeah, right, Dais, your ok right?" I asked.

"Course im bloody ok, just remind me why im lay on the floor?" She laughed standing up.

"Dais, take my jacket, your t-shirt, its kinda..." I said, trailing off and gesturing to her chest and tummy.

"Im ok Zayn, i'll go buy some cloths in town" She said, walking down the street, I dont know if she expected us to follow but all three of us did anyway.

I pulled my t-shirt over my head carefully, being careful to not mess up my hair.

"You vain bastard" Katie chuckled.

"What?" I asked looking at her innocently.

"You and your hair" She laughed.

"I dont wanna mess it up" I said.

"Do you know how long it takes to do it in the morning?" I added, laughing too.

We were about to walk past 'New Look' when Dais walked out infront of us, she'd changed into light blue skinnys, a light pink crop top and some flowery dolly shoes.

Yeah, that's right, I know what dolly shoes are, two girls as your best friends and you learn alot.

"Did you just buy all of that?" Katie asked.

"Yep, didnt have enough for a jacket though" Dais said.

Katie gave me a 'Give her your jacket' look.

I shrugged and Dais turned round to walk through the shopping center again towards the exit.

Katie looked at me as if to say 'Just slip it over her shoulder's, she wont mind'

So I walked up behind Dais and slipped my jacket onto her shoulders.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah, i'll be fine" I whispered.

"Thanks, Zayn" She smiled as I fell into step next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-Liam's POV: **

Me and Kate were walking hand in hand behind Zayn and Dais as we walked home.

"I dont see why they dont just go out!" Katie half shouted.

"I dont know, you think they like each other?" I asked.

"I dont think, I know" She said.

"Ok then, get them together" I laughed.

"I plan to, give me a second" She said.

"Ok" I said.

"GUYS! WERE GUNNA GO THIS WAY!" Katie shouted me, walking towards the small alleyway, a short cut.

"OK!" Dais shouted back, we turned towards the alley just in time to see Zayn put his arm around her waist.

"Well he moves fast" I laughed.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Arm around waist, check" I smiled.

"Well, thats ok then" She said, she sounded please, I wont even ask.

We began to walk down the alley when I noticed about five lads stood at the end of it, waiting?

I turned round to see another five behind us, they had us cornered.

Where was Dais when you needed her?

Katie was oblivious to it all because she was playing on her phone.

They started to walk towards us, from both sides, we were screwed.

Katie only noticed them when I was knocked to the floor.

She screamed, I looked up at her from where I lay on the floor, not able to move, she was looking down at me, she looked terrified.

I heard a thunder of footsteps, people running, I looked up to see Zayn and Dais running towards us.

One of the lads noticed Dais and Zayn and turned to run away, Dais grabbed him by the back of his neck, span him round and hit him, very hard.

**Daisy's POV:**

Me and Zayn heard a scream, all I knew was it was Katie and that she was in trouble, so I took off running, in the direction of the alley.

The thunder of footsteps behind me told me that Zayn was running after me.

We turned the corner to see about ten lads surrounding Liam and Katie.

"Fuck sake!" I growled when I realised Liam was on the floor.

"You can take them Dais" Zayn said, finally catching up with me.

"I know, aslong as you help me" I said and grabbed hold of one of the lads as he tried to run.

I connected my left fist with his cheek as Zayn smashed one in the head, making him fall to the floor.

"Always" He said, grabbing another lad.

I smiled back before kicking out and knocking another lad to the floor.

I went to punch another lad but as my fist met his face he kicked out, hitting my hip with his shin, hard.

"Shit!" I muttered before kicking out behind me, hitting another lad in the groin.

"Fuck that hurt" I said and looked over to see Zayn taking care of two lads, the rest had run off.

I walked over to Katie casually where she was pressed against the wall, looking at Liam in terror.

"Katie" I said.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" She shouted, turned to face me, noticed who it was and shut up.

"Sorry Dais, I was so scared" She said hugging me.

"Well dur" I laughed.

"How did you do that?" Katie asked.

"Im a fighter, what can I say" I laughed.

"Come on" Zayn said, walking towards us, I looked over his shoulder to see two lads sat next to each other, knocked out.

"We need to get home" Katie muttered.

Zayn walked over to Liam, lifted him up in his arms and heading back towards mine and Katie's house.

When we got back we all trudged into the living room, suddenly exhausted.

"What happened to you?" Katie's mum said to us as we all sat down on the sofa's.

"Nothing, were fine" I said.

"What have you done now?" She asked, looking souly at me, blaming me for everything.

"She didnt do anything! a load of lads came over and just started hitting Liam, I was stood watching, they would have started on me if Dais and Zayn hadnt come running round the corner!" Katie screached at her Mum.

"Well I guess I owe you an apology and a thanks" Her mum said turning to me.

"No thanks needed, its what im here for" I sighed.

"Dais! Your eyebrow!" Katie squealed.

"What? Huh?" I asked moving my hand up to rub my eyebrow.

I pulled my hand away to see red, blood.

"Oh, that, im fine" I said.

"No your not Dais, let me clean you four up" Katie's mum said, walking out of the room.

"Yeah, Zayn's nose is bleeding aswell" I said.

"What?" He said, lifting his hand to wipe his nose, wiping away the blood before it got replaced by another drop.

"Dais, is Liam gunna be ok?" Katie asked me.

I stood up and walked over to Liam, trying not to limp, I had to pretend I was fine, it would shift in a few days.

"He'll be ok, but he needs to sleep" I said.

"That's right, you all need to sleep, the boys can stay, just for the night" Katie's mum said, walking back into the room.

"Thank you" Zayn said, as Katie's mum handed him a bunch of tissue's, he covered his nose.

I stood back up and went over to sit next to him.

"You ok?" I asked.

He nodded, "What about you?"

"Im good" I said and sat back on the sofa.

I felt my blood dripping down my face.

"Daisy, let me look at it" Katie's mum said.

She went to touch it and I pulled away.

"Ok, but you need to clean it" She said.

I shook my head "No, im ok, it'll stop in a minute"

"Dais, let me" Katie said shifting closer to me, taking the cloth from her mum and streaching closer to me.

I moved away again "It's fine"

"Ok" She said.

"Dais, please" Zayn said.

His nose had stopped bleeding and he had taken to trying to help me, Katie and Liam as much as possible.

Katie was still pretty shaken, Liam was getting all his cuts and grazes cleaned and I was still trying to hide my hip.

"Will you let me do it?" Zayn asked sitting down next to me.

I nodded slightly, receiving a weird look from Katie which I brushed off as I felt the warm cloth brush my cut.

I hissed slightly but Zayn just started to move the cloth more gently, only just brushing it.

"Are you ok?" He asked, pulling the cloth away from my face.

"Im ok, thank you" I said as he looked at my cut again.

"I dont think your gunna need any stitches but you might have a scar" He said.

"Oh great" I sighed.

"Hey, everyone gets a battle scar every once in a while, you just need to except the fact that this time was your turn" He whispered to me while kissing my cheek.

I dont know if this was a friendly thing to do but it made me smile and my cheek felt tingly.

Katie looked at me weirdly again, I made the smile drop off my face.

She smiled at me gently, giving me an 'I understand, dont worry' look.

Zayn went to hug me but I pulled away from him, I shuffled along the sofa to the arm, pulling my t-shirt down.

"Dais, what's wrong?" Zayn asked, looking at me hurt.

"Nothing, im fine" I whispered.

"I dont belive you" He said.

He stood up, walked to stand infront of me, sticking his hands out to me, I took them both and he pulled me up gently, I still winces.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing" I said, but the thing I was focused on were his hands, they were slowly working their way down to my hips.

"Zayn, dont" I said but he touched my hip, I hissed again.

"Whatever it is, its there" He said, gently brushing my hip again.

I hissed again, feeling the tears coming.

He looked at me concerned.

"This is gunna look really bad but I dont care" Zayn stated to Katie, me and Liam.

"Eh?" Katie said, Zayn lifted my top, bent down on one knee and looked at my side.

It was too painful to look down at my side so I kept my eyes locked with Katie's, when her's widened I knew it was bad, I looked down to see a huge purple bruise forming on my left hip.

Zayn was staring at it intently, the sight made me want to cry, so thats exactly what I did, I watched as he kissed my bruise lightly.

That didn't hurt.

"Dais, you should have told me" He said, standing up again and hugging me, being careful not to touch my tender hip.

"Zayn, I want to go to sleep" I said.

"Ok, come on" He said, slowly pulling me up the stairs, Katie and Liam followed us behind, Liam limping and Katie trying to support him.

"Help Liam" I said to Zayn, he looked at me as I gave him a small nod, he let go of me and went to help Liam and Katie up the stairs.

We all piled into my room where there was my bed, a spare mattress and my sofa.

Zayn lay Liam down on the mattress, Katie lay next to him as Liam fell asleep, his leg lay at a strange angle.

"I think its broken" Katie whispered.

"Yeah, maybe, we'll have to see tomorrow" Zayn said sitting down on my bed, putting his head in his hands.

"Dais, are you ok?" He said, looking up at where I was stood leaning against the wall.

I nodded even though I wasnt, he knew I was lying so he came and guided me onto the bed.

Lying down next to me, not touching me at all.

But that's what I needed him to do, I need him to hug me.

"Zayn" I whispered.

He looked at me, Katie looked up to, noticed it was a 'moment' and turned back to Liam.

"Yes?" He whispered back.

"Hold me" I whispered.

He looked shocked but nodded, shifting closer to me, putting one arm around my neck, the other over my waist and snuggled into my side, I snuggled into his chest.

**Katie's POV:**

Liam had fallen asleep on the mattress on the floor, Dais was asleep cuddled into Zayn on her bed and Zayn was lay there watching her sleep.

He looked at her with such adoration it was almost unbreable.

"You know, today when you told me, it kind of opened my eyes, I can see how you act around her, you do love her" I sighed, breaking the silence.

"I know, I do love her, always have and I think I always will" Zayn said, glancing at me before going back to looking down at Dais, smiling to himself slightly.

"That's so sweet Zayn" I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it was" He said.

"Sleep" I commanded him.

"No, Katie, go to sleep, I think im good" He said, still not moving his gaze from Dais.

"Zayn, go to sleep, your gunna need it to keep up with her tomorrow" I said.

"Have you seen her hip? She's gunna be lucky to walk" He said.

"Well thats a good thing, she's gunna be in your arms all day" I smirked then winked at him.

"Wouldnt complain" He smiled.

"Sleep now, i'll make sure that if she wakes up that she's ok" I said.

"Alright then, thanks Katie" He said before leaning down, getting even closer to Dais, if that was possible and falling asleep.

I notice she's still wearing her gloves, they go all the way up her wrist almost reaching her elbow's.

I dont get why she wears them, they're fingerless, so they're not warm, come to think of it, I dont think i've seen her without them on for about five years, since she was 11, she's always worn them.

Going over to her bed, both of her arms are clearly visable so I can take the gloves off without waking her or Zayn.

I grab her left arm, and pull the glove down...

I want to cry at what I see, her wrists has a load of large scars, risen slightly from her skin, I checked her other wrist, that one was the same.

I pulled the gloves back up her arms, I couldnt belive she would hide this from me, she never kept anything from me.

Was she keeping it from Zayn too?

He deserved to know, we all do.

I decided I wouldnt go to sleep, I knew she would be the first to wake up, I needed to talk to her before Zayn or Liam woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-Daisy's POV:**

I shifted out of my un easy sleep, noticing I was still in Zayn's firm grasp, it felt like he was holding me together, I didnt want to move.

I looked down at my left wrist, it felt strange, like someone had touched my scars.

The glove was pulled down abit, you could see the end of one thin scar, I quickly moved the glove back up, looking over at the sofa to see Katie staring at me.

She knew, she's moved them, she'd looked at them.

"Why Dais?" She asked.

"I-I-I-I dont know why" I said.

"You didnt tell me, why not?" She asked.

"I dont want you to judge me" I said.

"I would never judge you, I just want to know why, and when?" She said.

I shifted out of Zayn's grasp, feeling bad when he reached out towards me.

"I'll be back in a few minutes, I promise" I whispered to him.

I didnt know if he was awake or asleep, but he smiled then left his arms the way they were, so I could easily slip back into them.

"Right, where do you want me to start?" I asked, sitting down on the sofa next to her.

"The beginning" She said.

I pulled the gloves off my wrists slowly, showing her them both properly.

"No more hiding, from you atleast, I promise" I said, she nodded.

"Right, basically I was 11 and I thought it was all my fault, James' death, Mum's death, Dad's death, everyone blamed me, so I started to blame myself, I thought I should have died aswell, in the car crash, I thought it should have been me, not them, I always used to think, why me? why save me out of all of us? I never knew, I do now, Because I was supposed to meet Zayn" I smiled looking over to the bed where he was lay, still sound asleep.

She took this oppertunity to interupt.

"Dais, I dont blame you, never ever think it was your fault, everything happens for a reason" She said.

"I know that now, I dont do it anymore, I stopped, when I was 13, when we met these two infact" I said, smiling at Zayn and Liam.

"Thats good" She said.

"He's the reason I stopped" I sighed.

"What? Zayn?" She asked.

"Yeah, he loved me, as a best friend, that was enough, to make me belive I was still here for a reason" I sighed.

"Yeah, he does love you" She said, putting empasis on the word Love.

"As a best friend" I added.

"No, he loves you" Chloe said.

"Sure" I said, I didnt belive her, he didnt think anything more of me, other than a best friend, and that was enough, even though I wanted more.

I stood up, putting my gloves back on and walking back over to the bed, as soon as I lay down Zayn put his arms around me, I snuggled to him, happy to be so close.

"Dais, dont worry, I wont tell him" Chloe whispered.

"Thank you" I said quietly as Zayn shifted and pressed his forehead to my temple, I rolled onto my side, it hurt my hip but I didnt care.

I pressed my forehead to his, wishing I could just kiss him.

"Dais" He whispered.

"Im here" I whispered back.

"Your so strong" He said, I froze, did he hear me and Chloe talking.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"You've been lay on your side for about ten minutes, and you havent said anything, I bet your in agony" He said quietly.

"Yeah, kind hurts" I chuckled.

"Im sorry, you can move" He said.

I wanted to test something, he would either hug me or move away from me.

I rolled over carefully and turned and lay on my right side, facing away from him.

He noticed i'd done shifting, I still felt his arm around my waist and I didnt expect him to move closer to me.  
>But he did, he shifted so he was lay behind me, his arm around my waist protectivly, he put his head on my shoulder.<p>

"You better now?" He asked.

"Alot" I smiled to myself.

I drifted back to sleep.

When I woke back up Zayn's arm wasnt around my waist, I wanted to cry.

I let out a gaspy sob.

"Hey, hey, hey, whats wrong Dais? Im here" Zayn said climbing into the bed, lying down infront of me, getting really close.

"Nothing, im fine" I said and Zayn wiped away the single tear that had escaped and was rolling down my cheek.

"Come on, Katie and Liam are downstairs" He said sitting up, he helped me sit up and looked at my side, he looked up at me sympathetically.

I looked down at it, it was a nasty black colour, I wanted to kill the lad that had done this to me.

"I feel so bad" He said.

"Dont, it wasnt your fault" I sighed.

"I know, but I let him do that to you" He sighed.

"How? No, you didnt, what are you talking about?" I asked.

"I could have stopped him, I should have stopped him" He said.

"It's fine, like you said, everyone has to get a battle scar every once in a while, it was my turn this time" I smiled.

"I guess" He said.

"I know" I smiled back at him.

We walked down the stairs to where Katie and Liam were sat on the sofa watching TV.

"Shall we have a party? A pool party?" Katie asked.

"Why not?" I smiled.

"Yay! Im gunna go call everyone" Katie said running from the room.

I decided, the next person I was gunna tell was Liam, I dont know but I dont think I could tell Zayn yet.

"Zayn, can I please talk to Liam alone please?" I asked.

He looked at me hurt for a second before nodding and walking out of the room.

Liam looked at me shocked.

"Look Liam..." I said.

**Liam's POV:**

"Look Liam..." Dais said, she looked worried about something.

"What's up Dais?" I asked looking at her concerned.

"This might come as a bit of a shock to you, ok?" She said.

"What Dais?" I asked.

She pulled at her gloves, letting them slide off her hands and onto the sofa, she turned her wrists away from me, pressing them to her sides firmly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Dont freak out ok?" She said and turned her wrists around to show me.

There were about ten thin scars, scattered all over both of her wrists.

"Oh my god" I said, streaching out my arms, she knew what I wanted her to do.

She stepped closer to me, placing her wrists in my hands.

"Do they hurt?" I asked, tracing along them lightly.

"No, not anymore" She repiled.

"When?" I asked.

"When I was 11 before I met you and Zayn, I stopped when I was 13" She sighed, sitting down next to me.

"We met you when you were 13" I smiled.

"You guys were the reason I stopped" She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Everyone blamed me, for the death of my family" She said simply.

"Well they shouldnt have, it wasnt your fault" I said.

"Yeah, Zayn showed me that, he showed me it was ok that I was here and they wernt, everything happens for a reason, right?" She said.

"Right, is this why you walk on the tracks? Why you jump off the bridges?" I asked.

"Yeah, dont judge me for it Li" She said.

"I would never judge you on what you've done, i'll judge you on the person I know" I smiled.

"And?" She asked.

"I think she's pretty amazing" I smiled.

"Thanks" She said, picking up her gloves and putting them back on.

"Does Zayn know?" I asked.

She shook her head.

"Katie?" I asked.

"Yeah, told her this morning, well, she found out" She sighed.

"Oh, you should think about telling Zayn, he would never judge you" I smiled.

"I guess not, if he did, I dont know what i'd do" She said.

"He wouldnt, he couldnt, he knows you" I said.

"Thank you" She smiled.

**Katie's POV:**

I was out in the garden with Zayn when Liam walked out and gave me a look that said 'I know'

I nodded at him and he smiled sitting down next to Zayn.

"You ok mate?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, im good" Liam repiled.

"Where's Dais?" I asked, lying back down on my sun lounger.

"She's just getting changed" Liam said.

"Ok" I said, putting my sunglasses back on.

"She's wearing a bikini and all" Liam smirked, Zayn who was drinking at the time spat it out.

"What?" Zayn asked, smiling.

"You heard me, and you look happy about it" Liam smiled.

"Not really" Zayn shot, looking away.

"Dude, you like her, we know" Liam said.

Zayn turned to stare at me.

"I didnt tell him! I didnt even know he knew" I said.

"It's not hard to miss" Liam laughed.

"Do you think she..." Zayn said, sounding worried.

"Naah, she hasnt" I said.

"How do you know?" Zayn asked.

"Just trust me, I do" I said, there was no way I could mention what she'd said without bringing up her scars, and I didnt want to be the one to do that, she had to explain it to Zayn, in her own way, explain why she'd done it, why she'd stopped, what she'd thought was her fault.

I lay back down, soaking up the sun.

After about five minutes I heard a sharp intake of breath to the side of me, I looked up to see Dais stood in the door way.

She was wearing a red bikini, sunnies and her hair was down for a change, and she was, smiling?

I looked over at Zayn to see he'd been the one to breath so suddenly.

"She looks beautiful, even with that bruise" Zayn said, spitting the last part.

I looked down at her hip, a nasty purply-black bruise forming on her left hip.

"Woah, she's never been that hurt" I said.

"She wasnt really concentrating, I was talking to her" Zayn said.

"Oh no, do not blame yourself, it's not your fault, or her's, it was that twat's fault" I snapped.

"I know, I just think I could have stopped it, if I hadnt distracted her, she'd have been unhurt" He said.

"It wasnt you, if you wernt there she would have been hurt more, you give her closure Zayn, never forget that" I said.

"I guess" He repiled.

"And never stop loving her, she needs that too" I whispered.

"Never" He sighed.

I smiled to myself as she began to walk over.

After about half an hour the house was full of all of our friends.

Tommy, Aaron, Maxie, Jamie, Sam, Ashley, Jake, Kit, Grace, Dan, Georgia, Zoe and the others were all there.

We were messing around in the pool, Dais refused to go in, making Zayn also refuse to go in, he wanted to make sure she was ok.

Three house later and everyone was leaving again, Tommy grabbed Dais and pulled her over to the edge of the pool.

She didnt fight with him so we looked over it, not thinking anything of it, Zayn didnt look too happy though, he was watching Tommy's every move.

We all expected him to push her in which made us all even more shocked when he grabbed her and pulled her gloves off.

She clamped her arms to her sides, certain to not let anyone see her wrists.

"Why'd you always wear these Dais?" Tommy asked, he chucked them into the pool and started laughing.

Dais looked like she might cry.

"Get her out of here, now" I hissed at Liam.

He moved towards me, grabbed hold of her and when she noticed it was him gave him a thankful look.

"Lets get you out of here" Liam said to her, pulling her into the house.

"What're they doing eh?" Tommy said.

"It's time you left, its time you all left!" I shouted before jumping into the pool and grabbing Daisy's gloves, Zayn was looking at me confused.

"Calm down Kate, it was a joke" Tommy laughed.

"It wasnt a very funny one!" I shouted.

"Everything will be explained soon, I hope" I said to Zayn before running into the house.

I ran up into Daisy's room where Liam was sat on the sofa, Dais was spread out on her bed, face down, in trackies and a strappy t-shirt.

"Dais..." I said walking towards her.

She rolled over and sat up.

"Yeah?" She said, her voice cracking, she'd been crying.

"Here" I said holding the gloves out to her, they were dripping wet but she still but them back on.

"Thanks" She smiled at me weakly.

"To both of you" She added looking at Liam.

"It's what were here for" Liam replied standing up and walking over to me.

"Come on, they've all gone, its just us four again" I said, Dais stood up.

"Where's Zayn?" She asked.

"Downstairs, you gunna tell him?" I asked her.

"No, I just need him" She said.

Me and Liam both nodded at her as she ran down the stairs, we walked down the stairs hand in hand, out into the garden where Zayn and Dais were hugging, her arms around his neck, his around her waist, careful not to touch her bruise.

They looked perfect together, the way they made each other smile so easily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four-A couple of weeks later - Zayn still doesnt know about Daisy's scar and they've all gone back to school for the last time.**

**Prom in a few weeks - still hanging round by the train tracks and jumping off bridges, in Daisy's case anyway, oh and shes getting into more and more fights with other people, mostly lads.**

**And it turned out Liam had broken his leg, he's now got a cast and Dais is fully healed.**

**Daisy's POV:**

I jog round the corner, my iPod on, my feet drumming the pavement, i'd taken to doing this, jogging in the evenings, to see if I could find anyone that tried to start a fight with me.

The song S&M by Rihanna came onto my iPod and I turned it up.

Four lads came round the corner and I smiled to myself and stopped running, standing still.

They all smiled, thinking I was helpless, to go along with their act I started to step backwards, making them step forwards, that's it, fall for it.

One went to grab me but I ducked under his arm, getting him into a head lock instead, I punch his friend who was coming at my right side.

My iPod was still playing but the unmistakeable sound of footsteps drumming on the pavement made me smile.

I looked up to see another severn lads walking down the alley, I knew it, they thought they could get me.

I dropped the one lad to the floor, knowing fully well Zayn would get him.

I took my iPod headphones out.

I heard a grunt as the lad that was by my side got pulled, I heard a crack, turned round to see Zayn had kicked him in the head.

Zayn took his space next to me and I smiled.

"I got you, I told you that" He whispered.

I nodded as Katie came thundering round the corner and stood on my right side.

I nodded again, looking at her.

"Get em Dais" She said.

She didnt need to tell me, I ran for the group, heading for the main person, he was the biggest and also the strongest, he still got beaten up by a girl.

My fist connected with his cheek, Katie had jumped on the back of another lad and Zayn was taking two down at once.

I jumped at this lad, smashing him in the face with my left fist, it was a hard punch and I was satisfied when I heard it crack.

Another one was going after Zayn from behind, I wasnt having that.

I jumped onto his back and started to punch him.

He didnt expect me to be there.

"Didnt expect me did you" I whispered into his ear, flipping over him so I was stood inbetween him and Zayn.

Me and Zayn were stood back to back.

He turned his head at the same time I did.

"I got your back" He said.

"Got yours" I said back, smiling to myself.

"Good, now beat the shit out of him, for me" He said.

That's all I needed, I went crazy, I knocked almost all of them to the floor after that.

One even stood back up, worst idea he ever had.

"God guys, your like a bloody street gang" Liam said, coming round the corner on his crutches.

"Your point is" I laughed.

"And belive it or not, your all very scary, I cant wait till this thing is fucking off!" Liam said.

"You missed one" Liam said using his crutch to point at someone stood behind me.

"I got it" I said.

I walked over to him and punched him, his head hit the brick wall as he slid down it, I crouched next to him.

"We meet again, see last time you were the one doing this, I was the one that got hurt, well not today" I said and kicked his side, the way he'd kicked me weeks ago.

"What?" Zayn asked.

"You know that bruise?" I said.

"Yeah..." Zayn said.

"He's the one that gave it to me" I said.

"Twat" Zayn said and went to walk over to him.

"No, its alright, im good now, remember" I smiled at him.

"Ok, whatever you say" Zayn said, putting his arm round me and guiding me back down the alley with Liam and Katie, back to mine and Katie's house for another night.

**Zayn's POV-A few days later:**

"What if she says no?" I asked Katie, I was really nervous.

"Zayn, it's prom" Katie said.

"But she might be going with someone else" I said.

"You wont know unless you try, now go fucking ask her" Katie said.

"Alright, alright" I said standing up and walking towards Dais, she was stood by her locker, sorting out her stuff.

"Hey Dais, you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine" She smiled at me.

"Can you come with me?" I asked.

"Sure, where are we going?" She said.

"The theatre" I said.

"Errm, ok" She laughed.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her off towards the theatre.

I knew Katie and Liam would follow but I dont care.

"Right, sit there" I said to Dais, pointing at the front row, in the middle.

"Ok" She laughed and sat down.

I ran backstage and lit up the first spotlight.

"P- is for the paralysing crush i've had on you for three years" I said, flicking that one off then flicking on the next one.

"R- is for the 100 reasons I love you" I said, swaping to the third spotlight.

"O- is for one that's been there all along" I said, switching to the last spot light.

"M- is for you should be mine" I said flicking all four of the spotlights back on.

I stepped out onto the stage, holding a whiteboard with a question mark on it.

"So Dais, Prom?" I asked, looking at her, smiling.

She smiled running onto the stage, I dropped the board as she ran into my arms and hugged me.

"Of course I will" She said, smiling still, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Hey, dont cry, it wasnt that bad was it?" I asked.

"It was beautiful" She smiled as a tear fell down her cheek, I wiped it away.

"That was so sweet! For fuck sake Liam! Why couldnt you have done that?" Someone said, I knew it was Katie.

"Shhh! Katie! They know were here now!" Liam said.

"Ouch!" Liam said again, Katie must have slapped him.

"Guys, come out" I said.

They both stepped out from behind a row of seats at the back.

Katie ran onto the stage and hugged Dais.

"Im soooo happy for you!" Katie squealed.

"And me" Dais smiled like crazy.

"Good" I smiled and she squealed, hugging me again, she almost threw herself at me, not that I was complaining, she had her arms round my neck so I put mine round her waist, the pair of us smiling.

"Only one week left" Katie smiled.

"And that also means no fights" Katie added making Dais groan.

"No track walking or jumping off bridges either" Katie said, Dais goaned again.

"Your no fun" Dais said, pouting.

"I know, but your not having any bruise's for prom, its not part of looking like a princess" Chloe said.

"I dont want to look like a princess" Dais muttered.

"Well too bad" Chloe said.

"This is gunna be fun" Dais sighed.

"Yes, it will" Katie smiled, tugging Dais by the arm out of the theatre.

"Bye girls" I laughed.

"Bye!" Katie shouted back, pulling Dais out of the door.

**Daisy's POV**

Katie pulled me into the art room.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked, confused.

"Right, ok, dont get cranky or anything, but I kind of designed you a prom dress, and I wondered if you'd like it but I didnt want to tell you unless you didnt want to go to prom or it wasnt your colour or whatever but I guess now because your going with Zayn you have to have a dress, but if you dont like this one we can always go dress shopping if you'd prefer to get a shop bought dress but then there's a good chance that somone will have the same dress and..." Katie said.

I had to cover her mouth with my hand.

"How about you just show me?" I asked.

She nodded and went over to get her huge art book, flicking to the back page.

The dress she was showing me was gorgeous, it was blood red, had a jewel encrusted bodice, it was a princessy dress because when the waistline came it puffed out, it had a few jewels scattered in the skirt, it looked amazing.

"You coloured it too" I said.

"Yeah, I knew your dress had to be red" She smiled.

"Katie, I love it, but do you think i'd be able to pull it off?" I asked.

"Of course you would!" She said.

"Who would make it?" I asked.

"I would, if you wanted me to" She said.

"Alright" I smiled.

"Wanna see mine?" She asked.

"Yeah!" I said, she flipped over the next page, and there was a slim fit olive green dress, a few jewels dotted around but other than that it was plain, it didnt need any detail.


End file.
